The LEGO Ninjago Movie
The LEGO Ninjago Movie is a film that was released on September 22, 2017. It is a spin-off to 2014's The LEGO Movie, and is based off of the plot and characters from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. The film introduced an entirely new voice cast and crew, and is not canon to the TV show, but is canon to the LEGO Cinematic Universe. To create a transition for new fans of the series, the film inspired a new design for the TV show's eighth season. The film follows the origins of the Ninja, who start off as six teenagers that are trained by an elderly ninja master, Wu, to save their city from the evil Lord Garmadon. Yet Garmadon must cope with the fact that one of the Ninja, Lloyd, is his son. Synopsis Six teenagers are "hired" by an old master (Jackie Chan) and become ninja heroes at night, defeating monsters and riding awesome vehicles and dragons to protect the far-away land of Ninjago and its capital city. Meanwhile, a hungry warlord (Justin Theroux) plots for revenge on his brother, who is the master that trained the ninjas. Plot Cast *Lloyd - Dave Franco, the Green Ninja, the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, and Wu's nephew. He rides a green mech dragon. *Kai - Michael Peña, the red Ninja of fire and Nya's brother. He uses the giant Fire Mech. *Jay - Kumail Nanjiani, the blue Ninja of lightning. He uses the Lightning Jet. *Zane - Zach Woods, the robotic white Ninja of ice. He uses the Ice Tank. *Cole - Fred Armisen, the strong black Ninja of earth. He uses the Quake Mech. *Nya - Abbi Jacobson, the cunning Ninja of water and Kai's sister. She uses the Water Strider. *Master Wu - Jackie Chan, the elderly and humorous master of the Ninja, as well as Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. *Lord Garmadon - Justin Theroux, the menacing warlord who threatens Ninjago, as well as Lloyd's father, Misako's former husband, and Wu's brother. In battle, he uses a giant mechanical shark, and a hammerhead-esque mech. *Misako (Koko) - Olivia Munn, the mother of Lloyd and the former spouse of Lord Garmadon. Various civilians of Ninjago City appear in the film. Garmadon leads an army of people dressed as sea creatures, many of them sharks. Notes *No voice-over actors from the show will be voicing for the movie. *The Ninjas' masks are made of two pieces instead of the usual one-piece masks. This is most likely to provide a way they can make the lower half of the mask move when they speak (much like in the TV show). The same two-piece mask will also be used for Season 8 of the TV series. *Almost all of the Ninjas' weapons are different than that of their TV show counterparts. *According to a trailer, the Ninja do indeed have elemental powers. *Lloyd makes two references to his TV counterpart's time as the Golden Ninja, and Morro by mentioning the elements of Gold and Wind. *There is a new gag character called the "Fuchsia Ninja," and his element will be "Surprise." Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.55.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.52.00 PM.png TLNM Ninjas.jpeg The Ninja.jpg|The Ninjas' "awesome" hiding spots (left to right: Nya, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd) Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.47.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.47.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.42.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.39.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.38.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.38.40 PM.png Posters TLNM Garmadon Poster.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster TLNM Wu Poster.jpeg|Master Wu's character poster TLNM Misako Poster.jpeg|Misako's ("Koko") character poster TLNM Lloyd Poster.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster TLNM Kai Poster.jpeg|Kai's character poster TLNM Nya Poster.jpeg|Nya's character poster TLNM Zane Poster.jpeg|Zane's character poster TLNM Cole Poster.jpeg|Cole's character poster TLNM Jay Poster.jpeg|Jay's character poster Ninjagoposter.jpg|Teaser poster TLNM Garmadon Poster2.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster #2 TLNM Wu Poster2.jpeg|Master Wu's character poster #2 TLNM Jay Poster2.jpeg|Jay's character poster #2 TLNM Kai Poster2.jpeg|Kai's character poster #2 TLNM Cole Poster2.jpeg|Cole's character poster #2 TLNM Zane Poster2.jpeg|Zane's character poster #2 TLNM Nya Poster2.jpeg|Nya's character poster #2 TLNM Lloyd Poster2.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster #2 TLNM Koko Poster 2.jpeg|Misako's ("Koko") character poster #2 TLNM Garmadon Poster 3.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster #3 TLNM Wu Poster 3.jpeg|Master Wu's character poster #3 TLNM Jay Poster 3.jpeg|Jay's character poster #3 TLNM Nya Poster 3.jpeg|Nya's character poster #3 TLNM Kai Poster 3.jpeg|Kai's character poster #3 TLNM Zane Poster 3.jpeg|Zane's character poster #3 TLNM Cole Poster3.jpeg|Cole's character poster #3 TLNM Lloyd Poster3.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster #3 pl:LEGO Ninjago: Film Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:Ninjago